A New Era (SYOC) Slow Updates
by Dark G0ddess
Summary: Justice League, Teen Titans, Suicide Squad. These are the teams everyone hear about, But what about the Secret Section, this team consists of powerful and useful people. I need lots of OC characters so please submit.
1. Character Sheet

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics**

Fill out the form and submit it in a review, once I chosen a few characters, I will start updating. Now please don't submit no Gary or Mary sues, everyone has flaws and weaknesses and if your characters have an interesting backstory, Please tell me if you want to tie it in with the main story.

OC Sheet

Name: Eric Jenkins

Alias: Rain

Base: Gotham

Sexual Preference: Straight

Occupation: Eco Terrorist

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Status: Anti-Hero

Abilities: Cryokinesis (Ice), Aquakinesis (Water), Electrokinesis (Electricity)

Weakness: Fire, Very weak on the mental state (He has been sent to Arkham), Doesn't take advice from people, Easily Provoked.

Relation to Superhero/Supervillain: Poison Ivy (Ex Lover)

Rap sheet (Crimes they committed before): Killed thousands in Gotham with Poison Ivy and was sentenced to Arkham Ayslum.

Nationality/ Ethnicity: African American

Height: 6'4

Weight: 180

Hair: Buzz cut

Eyes: Brown

Clothing (Casual and Costume): When he's walking the street Gotham, He wears a formal suit of Purple and Black. When he's in Costume, He has an all black electromagnetic suit with purple streaks.

Personality: Eric is witty, charming, and seductive. He is kind-hearted person when he wants to be, but keeps to himself mostly, He started to believe he wasn't human but a god on earth. He can be narcissistic at times and can lose touch with humanity.


	2. Prolouge

A man in his late 20's walked down a dark hallway, a gleeful smirk was planted on his face he started to hum a tune that his father used to sing to him, when he was a child. He stopped to put his finger on a scanner then a cell popped up.

"Well hello there Mr. Jenkins" The man said as he took a seat, He took notice that Mr. Jenkins was mute and was still staring at the ceiling 'Maybe he's distraught about Ms. Isley'. The young man thought excitedly.

"Not today Strange". Eric finally spoke but he was quick and his voice was gruff, he turned his head to to show him that he didn't want to play this man games.

"Please Mr. Strange was my father, call me Sebastian". The man replied with a smirk on his face, but he continued before he could speak "I'm here to make a deal with you". He couldn't contain his smile anymore.

"I'm not going to make a fucking deal with you." He stood up from his bed, Sebastian was still seated unaffected from the sudden outburst of the patient.

"If you agree, I'll take you Ms. Isley." He could tell, he hit the nail but Eric replied "I don't care about that deceitful bitch." Eric said as his eyes narrowed and Sebastian sucked in some air, he had to think quick or he would lose this powerful creature.

"How about your brother Mr. Jenkins, but only if you hear about the plans." He saw him tense for a quick second and composed himself.

"How does my brother factor into this plan?" Eric asked as he took a seat back on his bed. Sebastian chuckled and said "He is the brains to the plan, follow me." They both got up and Eric started to follow the doctor.

They both reached a dead end, when Eric raised an eyebrow, Sebastian only smirked and bent doen to an eye scanner.

Sebastian extends his arm telling him to go first, they both entered a busy room full of people on computers and a large screen in the center "Welcome to the Secret Section of Arkham."

"I told you that I didn't want you to use that name." They both turned to see at boy who was about 19 and looked like the younger version of Eric Jenkins, But at first sight Eric charged at the young man but was instantly stopped in his tracks "You always seem to forget that I have telepathy."

"Same ole Ali" Eric sniggered but that didn't last long before his anger came "So here you are trying to be the big hero, trying save me? Too fucking late because when that Bat freak came after, what did you do? You did absolutely nothing." He snarled trying to break free of this trance.

"What would you have me do? You killed innocent people, E, I couldn't just stand by and let that happen." He said calmly.

"So you send me to a nut house? To lock me up forever." Still trying to break free of his mind control, he closed his eyes and concentrated but Ali kept speaking.

"If that was the case you wouldn't be here, I locked you up to get help." He released his brother from his control, from the sudden release Eric fell on the ground.

"Well let me formally introduce what's going on here, Welcome to Project X" holding his hand out to his older brother.

To be continued.

New OC's

Name: Sebastian Strange

Alias: The Benefactor

Base: Gotham

Sexual Preference: Bisexual

Occupation: Physiatrist and Scientist

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Status: Unknown

Abilities: Genius-level intellect, Master practitioner of psychology, chemistry, and biology.

Weaknesses: Can't fight hand to hand combat, don't have many allies and is obsessed with his father's work

Relation to Superhero/Supervillain: Hugo Strange (Father)

Rape Sheet: Nothing (Yet)

Nationality/Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height: 5"8

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair: Slicked back hair

Eyes: Green

Clothing: When he's walking the street of Gotham, He wears a grey formal suit. He also wears a scientist coat.

Personality: He has a serious obsession with his father and worked hard to get where his father got. He also is very manipulative, cunning, and is crafty. But he worked with Ali to create the Secret Section so this team can protect the world, but he has other plans.

New OC

Name: Ali Jenkins

Alias: Doctor X

Base: Gotham

Sexual Preference: Straight

Occupation: Professor and Philanthropist

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Status: Hero

Abilities: Genius-level intellect, Telepathy, Empathy, Hypnosis, Mind reading and control, Memory alteration and erasure, Psionic blasts, Illusion casting, and Astral projection.

Weakness: relies on his mind, not good with hand to hand combat and puts others above himself

Relation to Superhero/Supervillain: Eric Jenkins (Brother)

Rap sheet: None

Nationality/Ethnicity: African American

Height: 5"7

Weight: 159 lbs

Hair: Small Afro

Eyes: Brown

Clothing: He usually wears hipster clothing, when walking the streets of Gotham.

Personality: Ali is a kind hearted, down to earth person and is a generous person. But everyone has flaws, when he and his brother gained their powers, they both had a rocky path with petty crime. This gained the attention of Poison Ivy and she started the relationship with his brother meanwhile he saw what his brother was turning into a monster, He turned to the only person who could help, Batman, they both took down Poison Ivy and Rain and they was committed to Arkham Asylum. He always checked up on his brother but never face to face, here at the Asylum he met Sebastian and together they made 'Project X'

 **A/N I finally finished the prologue and I have my eight members that will consists of the Secret Section, and just like any other team this one will have a changing roster, and characters will die including some of my own. Nobody is the main character in this story and I also have school, so slow updates but from this point I'll make my chapters a lot longer. I also need villains or hero's that will go against the Secret Section, so please submit some.**


	3. Eric I

**Eric**

Eric couldn't stop his hand from twitching, He also couldn't control his breathing, He could tell because his brother would always glance back to see if he was okay, He still didn't know what this 'Project X' was and from what it sounds like, he wasn't going to like it. He was beginning to hate that they left him in his straitjacket.

"So are you going to take this thing off me or not?" Eric asked.

"No" Strange replied but he continued "You're still a threat to us and others and the only reason your coming with is because we need muscle, if things get out of hand"

Eric just huffed and walked up the stairs to the private jet. When he sat down in his comfortable seat, his mind started to drift to Ivy, He remembered the times they held each other, the times when they told each other they would never leave each other but they were all lies.

Ali cleared his throat, and Eric couldn't tell if his little brother just infiltrated his privacy or if he was going to tell him about this stupid project.

"So, I know you have a lot of questions to this whole thing we got going here." He said gesturing between him and Sebastian. "This project, will neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

Eric stared at his younger half confused "I thought the punishment usually came after the crime."

That's when Sebastian jumped in "The Secret Section takes the world as it is, not what we like it to be." Sebastian then got up and he received his something from one of the pilots. He put the little machine in front of Eric and showed him holograms.

"Who are these people?" Eric asked looking at all of them.

"You have a chance to become apart of something much bigger than all of us, A new species is being born, help me guide it, shape it, lead it." Ali told him.

"Metahumans" Sebastian said looking at the holograms with awe, he then turned his attention to one in particular. "This one here will be the first to join, he goes by the name Psyche, He was a lab rat for Cadmus." He had a smirk on his face, like he knew something we didn't, but his smirk faltered when me and Ali was looking at him with a confused look. "That's why were on this jet, where going to meet him."

 **A/N Okay, I couldn't resist posting a little chapter for you guys and I hope I gave you a little insight about what the Secret Section is all about. Next chapter we finally meet the next member of the Secret Section.**


	4. Ali 1

Ali had sensed Shaun Quinn, before he stepped out the car he look around and saw that the parking lot of the motel was empty, even at night the Australian heat was killing him, he looked at his brother but he seemed to thinking, 'maybe wrestling with his demons' Ali thought musingly.

"Are you ready doctor?" Strange asked.

Ali nodded and proceed to open my door, Ali tried to sense his presence but to avail.

"I can't sense him" Ali said, and they turned to me in shock, "What do you mean, you can't sense him?" my brother asked. Ali shrugged and said "Guess we have to do it the old fashion way."

We all walked to the lobby of motel, a women about in her late 40's was at the register "How may I help you." She said while still in the magazine, Ali took notice that Eric and Sebastian started to talk while I cleared my throat.

She looked up and quickly put the magazine down and smelt her breath, "Well hello handsome." She said, Ali only smiled awkwardly "I'm looking for a gentlemen that just checked into your fine hotel." Ali replied. At this time Eric and Sebastian ended their conversation and joined mines.

"You're going to have to be specific honey" She told me.

"Um, well he's about 5'8, he has black hair with blonde streaks, and his eyes are brown colored" Ali said. "Oh, him he's a strange one" She replied "He's in room 10." I nodded and smiled "Thank you ma'am." I walked away with both of my companions with me, when they reached room 10. Ali said "Okay, let me do the talking I don't' know the danger he posses or if he'll be okay with us." Sebastian nodded Ali then looked to Eric.

But Eric didn't give no response but only proceeded to push past both of them, he started to beat on the door, but when nobody answered he kicked down the door, "What did I just say." and he only shrugged. We all walk in the room, but it was dark, Ali then started to sense something in the room, that's when Eric was thrown out of the room window, and me and Sebastian was pushed up against the wall.

A light then flickered from his hand, "Are you Cadmus?" He asked. Ali managed to shake his head "no, but they will be here, if we don't leave." He looked at us with suspicion.

"I don't believe you" He said and Ali started to feel his lungs crush slowly.

"Then don't, Cadmus would gladly take you back either in handcuffs or a body bag." Sebastian told him. He growled "I'm never going back" that's when he was attacked by lightning, he was pushed back into the wall, both Ali and Sebastian feel limp on the ground, as the battle was about to take place.

Eric created an ice sword and swung it at his opponent but he quickly evaded the sword and quickly gained the advantage, he threw Eric to the wall but at the same time, Eric had threw a frozen ball at him, and it caught ahold of his arm and froze it.

Psyche thawed his arm, but as he did Eric came with an uppercut, that sent him hurling towards the mirror of the hotel, he quickly regained himself and charged back at Eric. As they was fighting though, Sebastian and Ali slipped out of the room.

"I told you this might happen." Ali told him

"It only happened because of your brother." Sebastian pointed at him, Eric was then thrown out of the room again, only for him to charge back "How will he come with us now?" Strange asked. At this moment Ali started to feel his powers come back to him, He instantly walked back into the room with Strange right on his tail, and stopped them both telepathically, each of them neck and neck.

"Listen, my friend we are not Cadmus, but if we don't leave, they will come here to get you" Ali told him, He seemed hesitant but before he could respond, men in black military uniforms came in the room pointing their guns at all four of them. "Stand down" The captain of the team said.

Ali noticed a C on all of their biceps, Ali mentally connected them all 'On three, you all attack' He looked at both of them and they both had an expression of understand '1….2….3' He released them and Eric froze one and electrocuted the other, while Psyche lit one on fire and crushed the other from the inside.

Ali blew a sigh of relief and looked at Sebastian who had a crazed look in his eye, "So now will you come with us?" Ali asked. Psyche nodded, as they all left the room Eric had inspected the frozen solider before shattering him completely, Ali held a disgusted look on his face but Eric only chuckled and walked out of the room. Ali started to have second thoughts


End file.
